Sorta Like Me
by SareRide9
Summary: Annabeth is having an off day and runs into someone remarkably like her . . . Very minor Percabeth.


**Discalimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the Olympians.**

I was having one of those days.

You know, the ones where all these weird things happen and you have no control over them; and it either turns out to be awesome and/or incredibly life threatening? Yeah, it was one of those days.

It started as soon as I woke up. My owl alarm clock had decided that today was a bad day to go off. It was a Saturday and in the middle of spring vacation, so why would it matter anyways? It would matter because I was supposed to meet Grover to help clean up Central Park. Don't ask how he got me to help out, I don't even know.

So, I grabbed some boots (the easiest place to hide my knives) and some clean clothes, changed, and I was outta that house faster than you could say 'I am a demi-god who is spending her Saturday being an enviromentalist'. I mean, I had gotten a bit closer to my dad - meaning that I could tolerate him now. I still wasn't particularly fond of my step-mom yet. I didn't really think I ever would be, to tell you the truth. I didn't get along with mortals very well, let alone mortals older than me who forced me to do chores. I mean, I guess there was Percy's mom, she's cool. And Paul. I started to like Rachel, now that she can't be involved with the _word_ romance without getting blasted into bits; although there seemed to be a little forbidden love going on with her and Nico. But I'd heard that from one of those Aphrodite girls, y'know the ones who faint when they see a zit or a split end. The only tolarable one was Silena.

I rounded the corner and pushed my way through the incredibly crowded streets, everyone seemed to be going the other way. The air wasn't fresh at all, and I started to actually _want_ to help Grover and the other Satyrs. Not that I would go around shouting 'Reduse, Reuse, and Recycle' like in one of those retarded school assembleys that they have everywhere, but I would, as they say 'go green' and I would force Percy to join me. I could see the park by now, and I saw Grover's hat through the crowd. I started to walk faster.

Just as I'm sure I can see him waving at me, a little girl comes up and tugs on the bottom of my shirt. I look down at her. She must be how old I was when I ran away and has blonde hair that acts like a halo around her hair in the wind. She looks so angelic it doesn't surprise me when she says, "I'm Angel, are you Taylor Swift?" Well, it doesn't surprise me when she says the first part. But when she asks me when I'm Taylor Swift, I'm floored.

Taylor Swift, the mega pretty county singer. _Do I really look like her?_ "No." Her face visibly fell and I wanted to make her feel better. "But she's pretty awesome isn't she?" She nodded excitedly and I smiled, crouching down so I was at her level, I got a glimse of her eyes. _Oh no._ They were unmistakably my eyes, Athena's eyes. It was a specific shade of gray that I would recognise anywhere for the rest of my life. My heart dropped, this innocent little girl would be forced into a bloodthirsty world of monsters. _Just like me._ "Where's you mom?" I asked, for two reasons. A) I wanted to know if my Athena assumption was true and B) where were her parents?

The girl looked down, embarresed; she whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear, "She left when I was real little, I ran away." I smiled, and I could tell I looked torn. Should I take this sweet girl who reminded me so much as myself to Camp Half-Blood or take her back to her dad?

"Where do you live?" I asked hesitantly.

"Brooklyn." I sighed, relieved. Until, "Don't take me back! Please! I can't go back!" The sigh froze on the way out.

_"Take me with you! I won't get in the way, promise."_

I stared at the little girl, incredoulusly. How much more could she get like me? Seriously, this was as Déjà Vu'ing the hell out of my day.

"Well, you have to let me write to him. And I'll take you to a camp." My wise brain improvised.

I got back up and really looked her over, she looked incredibly tired and scratched up. Without thinking - which is an incredibly rare thing for me to do - I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!" She shrieked and started half-heartedly pounding on my back. I laughed and walked over to Grover, who I had spotted with his back to me, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who- oh Annabeth! Hey, you're late." He smiled, and then frowned when he saw the little girl draped over my shoulder.

Nico - who I hadn't noticed - smirked and said, "I though it was a little early for you and Percy to-" I cut him off with a no-holding-back punch to his gut.

I took Angel off of my shoulder and placed her on the ground, once there she promptly hid behind my leg.

I smiled fondly and smoothed out her hair and pointed with the other hand to Grover and Nico, "Angel, this is Grover and Nico; guys this is Angel." They nodded knowingly when they caught sight of her eyes. And she peeked around my leg - before blushing and hiding once more.

"And, who might this be?" Asked a voice from behind me.

I whirled around and my breath, there was Percy in all his glory .

"My new best friend." I said, pointedly scooping her up. She burried her head in my neck.

"Really?" She asked in a timid voice.

"Really." I promised.

We spent the rest of the day cleaning up Central Park, laughing the whole time.

Percy - the only other one that Angel had warmed up to - it turned out, was really good with kids.

We were headed to Camp Half-Blood, we weren't going to tell her until we got there. She was a really neat kid, to tell you the truth. And, as I looked through the rierview mirror and saw them, I felt a rush of affection. Percy's head was lolling back against the seat. Angel's rested on his shoulder and he had a protective arm wrapped around her.

_He would be a good father_, I mused.

And maybe, just maybe, I would be a good mother.

**A/N: And there you have it. Origionally, this was going to be a really weird day with crazy monsters at random times. Isn't that a little overdone though? So, instead, I have came up with this lovely one-shot. (which did not turn out how I planned...)**

**I think my work (for one-shots) is best when I just put my hands on the keyboard and start typing. What do you think?**

**Review?**


End file.
